


All in a Good Cause

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Dress Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “Neanderthal” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All in a Good Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “Neanderthal” challenge.

"Why did I agree to this, again?" Becker asked.

"Jess offered you a blow-job?" Connor suggested.

"I don't think she was serious about that...was she?"

Becker stared down at himself. Shirtless, barefoot, and wearing a strip of fur to cover areas he didn't particularly want to expose to the world. Jess' Neanderthal Man Charity Auction had sounded better in theory than reality.

"It's for a good cause," Matt said. "And I'm sure you'll get a blow-job, one way or another."

And then Matt winked, and Becker wished once again that his costume had a bit more give to it.


End file.
